Not a Perfect Family
by xxruuxx
Summary: Naru dan Sasuke yang telah dikaruniai empat orang anak akan mengadakan pesta perayaan untuk ulang tahun si Uchiha bungsu. Namun apa jadinya jika sang anak serta ketiga saudaranya yang lain tiba-tiba menghilang dan malah terjebak di... dunia shinobi? WARN: FEM!NARU TwoShots!/Happy birthday A-chan/


**Title : ****Not a Perfect Family**

**Type : TwoShots!**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Rating : ****T**

**Disclaimer : ****All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. But Valerie, Victoria, Hikaru and Amaya are mine.**

**Warning : ****N****ewbie, AU, OOC, ****OC, g****ender****s****witch, ****timetravel, ****typos****.**

**Language : Indonesia **

**Genre : ****Family, Sci Fi & Romance**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. ****Arigatou.**

Naru memandang lembut sebuah pigura berukuran kecil yang kini ia genggam dimana terdapat selembar foto dirinya, Sasuke dan keempat buah hati mereka. Tidak terasa sudah enam belas tahun usia pernikahan mereka. Padahal saat diawal-awal pernikahan mereka sempat cekcok hebat hanya karena masalah sepele. Entah karena makananlah, dekorasi rumahlah, atau cara tidur pun menjadi bahan percekcokan keduanya. Jika mengingat hal itu Naru jadi tertawa sendiri. Mereka yang waktu itu dengan mereka yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Ia yang dulunya sangat keras kepala, temperamen dan mudah cemburuan (sampai sekarang juga masih sebenarnya) kini menjelma menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang agak lembut dan sedikit sabar. Oh, dan entah kenapa jadi sangat manja. Sementara Sasuke sendiri… uh, _well_, Sasuke tetap menjadi seorang Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari suaminya, karena memang sifat sang Uchiha telah dewasa sebelum waktunya, jadi saat mereka menikah sebenarnya Narulah yang lebih banyak beradaptasi ketimbang Sasuke. Dan di sini Sasuke terlihat sangat sabar dan bijak dalam membimbing sang istri tercinta.

Namun ada sedikit perubahan dari diri Sasuke dan perubahan tersebut terlihat sangat jelas saat keduanya dikaruniai buah hati pertama mereka, yakni sepasang putri kembar yang mereka namai Uchiha Valerie dan Uchiha Victoria. Keduanya kini berusia 15 tahun. Valerie dan Victoria memiliki _feature_ yang sama seperti Naru, hanya saja iris keduanya hitam seperti Sasuke. Namun biarpun mereka kembar, sifat keduanya amat berbeda. Jika Valerie lebih menuruni sifat Naru, maka Victoria lebih menuruni sifat Sasuke. Awalnya Naru cukup dibuat stress dengan kelakuan sikembar yang tak ada henti-hentinya bertengkar. Entah kenapa seperti melihat dirinya dan Sasuke saat mereka masih remaja. Namun lama-kelamaan akhirnya Naru mulai terbiasa juga menghadapi kelakuan keduanya.

Selang tiga tahun kemudian dari kelahiran sikembar, mereka kembali dikaruniai seorang buah hati lagi. Kali ini seorang anak laki-laki, dengan ciri fisik berambut raven dan beriris safir. Sasuke menamainya Uchiha Hikaru, tentunya setelah memenangi perdebatan sengit antara dirinya dan sang istri. Yah, sebenarnya tidak hanya saat ingin memberi nama Hikaru saja mereka berdebat. Saat sikembar lahir pun keduanya juga terlibat dalam perdebatan cukup panjang. Naru ingin menamai anak-anaknya dengan nama yang agak kebarat-baratan seperti yang pernah ia tonton dalam film-film Harry Potter kesukaannya, sementara Sasuke pribadi lebih menginginkan nama khas Jepang. Dan perdebatan sengit antara keduanya pun berlanjut hingga tiga hari dua malam dimana akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalah menghadapi kekeras kepalaan sang istri. Karena selama tiga hari dua malam itu pulalah ia tidak diperbolehkan menggendong sikembar dan tidak pula diizinkan Naru untuk tidur di kamar mereka. Haaah… mungkin daripada mengalah ini lebih cocok disebut paksaan secara sepihak. _Poor_ Sasuke.

Keluarga kecil mereka hidup dengan bahagia meski kadang perdebatan masih sering menghiasi hari-hari kedua insan ini. Namun entah kenapa hal itu justru menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri bagi keduanya. Saat Hikaru menginjak usia 9 tahun, kebahagiaan keluarga mereka semakin bertambah dengan kehadiran Uchiha Amaya, putri bungsu mereka. Sifat Amaya atau A-chan, -begitu panggilan yang diberikan ketiga saudaranya- yang jahil meskipun usianya baru akan menginjak 3 tahun membuat suasana di mansion Uchiha begitu ceria dan berwarna. Naru meletakkan kembali pigura tersebut di atas meja nakas tepat di samping ranjangnya dan Sasuke. Wanita berusia 36 tahun itu baru saja akan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian namun sebuah suara menggemaskan khas balita menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Mommy_!" Seketika Naru langsung tersenyum ketika menyadari sosok mungil A-chan -putri bungsunya- tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. A-chan berlari kecil seraya menyeimbangkan kedua kaki mungil dan badannya yang sesekali oleng ke samping karena belum mampu menyeimbangkan keduanya. Membuat Naru sedikit khawatir namun ingin tertawa disaat yang bersamaan. Balita tersebut menuju tempat Naru berdiri dan langsung memeluk kaki jenjang Naru begitu ia berhasil sampai. Melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang putri Naru hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan segera menggendong balita itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sekilas ia mengacak surai hitam A-chan dan tersenyum lebar ketika balita tersebut tertawa di dalam gendongannya.

"_Mommy mommy_!" teriak A-chan bersemangat.

"_What is it darling_?" Tanya Naru sambil mencium pipi _chubby_ A-chan gemas dan membuat balita itu terkikik geli.

"_Daddy_ biyang cemuanya cudah ciap."

"Hmm, lalu?"

"_Daddy_ biyang _mommy_ hayus tuyun cekayang atau nanti _daddy_ cendiyi yang menyeyet _mommy_ untuk tuyun."

"Tsk, _daddy_-mu tidak sabaran sekali sih. Baiklah, kita ke bawah sekarang ne?"

Saat Naru dan Amaya sampai diruang tengah, terlihatlah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk menata koper-koper mereka yang nantinya akan dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi mobil dengan bantuan dari beberapa pelayan. Tampak Hikaru juga sedang membantu sang ayah menata koper-koper itu. Sementara kedua buah hatinya yang lain alias sikembar tengah berdiri tepat di samping koper, namun bukannya membantu keduanya malah tengah asyik melakukan rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan berdebat. Kadang Naru sendiri bingung, sebenarnya apa saja yang mereka perdebatkan. Dan lagi, apa keduanya tidak pernah kehabisan topik untuk berdebat? Memutuskan untuk tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Naru berjalan ke arah Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengacak raven anak lelaki tunggalnya dan mengecup sekilas pipi porselin sang suami. Kemudian ia menurunkan A-chan dari gendongannya dan membantu Sasuke memasukkan koper-koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil keluarga Uchiha tiba disebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang tergolong sangat luas. Usai memakirkan mobilnya pada salah satu bagasi rumah, keenam Uchiha itu pun turun setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa semua koper telah diturunkan dan dibawa masuk oleh para pelayan. Mereka semua langsung menuju pintu besar utama dimana di sana telah berdiri seorang wanita cantik, berdada besar, dengan iris hazelnya memandang keluarga kecil itu penuh ketertarikan sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Baa-chan!" seru Naru senang pada wanita yang dipanggilnya baa-chan itu dan langsung memeluknya erat, sementara ketiga buah hatinya tengah berdiri di belakangnya diikuti Sasuke dan A-chan yang berada digendongan sang pemimpin Uchiha tersebut.

"_Well_, kelihatannya kau begitu merindukanku Naru-chan." Ucap wanita itu pada Naru ketika pelukan keduanya terlepas. Hazelnya yang tadi memandang Naru kini beralih ke arah Sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama." Sapa Sasuke sopan dengan nada datar serta _poker face_ andalannya pada Tsunade.

"Hm, aku baru sadar. Ternyata kau cukup tampan juga bocah Uchiha. Jika saja usiaku lebih muda 20 tahun mungkin aku akan menikahimu. Sayang sekali kau harus menikah dan terjebak bersama cucuku yang bodoh ini, ckckck."

"Baa-chan hentikan! teme itu SUAMIKU!"

Tsunade kembali berkomentar seakan mengabaikan teriakan protes yang terlontar dari sang cucu, "Aku tidak percaya kalian masih belum bercerai juga hingga sekarang. Tsk, melayang sudah satu juta yen ku ketangan sikutil mesum satu itu." Desah wanita itu kecewa dan mengundang teriakan terkejut dari Naru.

"_WHAT_! Satu juta yen? Untuk ap— aiiiiissssshhh, jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Ya. Dan ya. Ck, padahal kali ini aku yakin akan menang."

"Baa-chan, kau— Arrggh! Aku tidak percaya kau mempertaruhkan rumah tanggaku dan Sasuke dimeja judi! Kau tega sekaliiiiii, aku ini cucumu!" teriak Naru frustasi dengan wajah memerah sambil kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kerah yukata sang nenek.

"_Mommy_ mayah, hihihi." Tawa A-chan senang sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sepertinya balita ini begitu bahagia melihat sang mami dan sang nenek berdebat.

"Ya ampun, mereka mulai lagi." Ucap Valerie bosan yang anehnya langsung diamini oleh saudari kembarnya Victoria. Sementara Sasuke dan Hikaru hanya diam seraya menatap kedua wanita _blonde_ itu tanpa ekspresi atau minat sedikit pun yang menghiasi wajah tampan keduanya. Haaah... ayah dan anak sama saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat. Naru, Sasuke, serta keempat buah hati mereka tengah makan malam bersama Tsunade. Para pelayan menyajikan berbagai macam makanan yang cukup menggugah selera. Awalnya acara makan malam itu cukup tenang, namun suara sikembar yang kembali berdebat mulai terdengar di ruang makan utama tersebut.

"Ugh, bau daging ini membuatku mual."

"Kau hanya memakan sayur-sayuran itu Val?"

"_Yes." _

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan dagingnya?"

"_Because my dear Victoria, i'm on diet. So stop bothering me with that your stupid questions."_

"Tapi kemarin aku melihatmu memakan ramen. Porsi besar. 3 mangkuk. Sendirian."

"Itu berbeda!"

"Begitukah? Bukankah ramen dan daging kalorinya hampir sama?"

"Tsk, berhenti menceramahiku seolah kau tahu segalanya Vic! Semakin lama kau semakin terdengar seperti tousan saja."

"Sebenarnya Val, itu memang suara tousan." Jelas Vic dengan nada datar sambil melanjutkan kembali makan malamnya. Val yang mendengar hal ini langsung tersedak dan sontak melebarkan kedua oniksnya. Dilihatnya ekspresi datar sang ayah yang tidak berubah sedikit pun ketika pemimpin klan Uchiha itu kembali berbicara tanpa memandang ke arahnya.

"Temui tousan setelah makan malam ini berakhir." Dan bagai tersambar petir, Val langsung lemas di tempat. Haaaah... sepertinya malam ini ia akan mendapat ceramah panjang.

Tsunade yang melihat seluruh kejadian itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia melihat Naru yang kini sibuk mengelap mulut A-chan yang belepotan dengan serbet. Sesekali balita itu akan melempar buah anggur ke arah Hikaru yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan tertawa senang jika berhasil mengenai _raven_ pemuda itu. Hikaru yang merasa dilempari sesuatu pun hanya duduk diam sambil memakan makan malamnya. Namun sesekali bocah itu akan melirikkan safirnya pada hazel besar A-chan yang menatapnya polos. Dasar anak jahil, padahal usianya baru akan menginjak tiga tahun. Hmm, tapi sepertinya Tsunade tahu darimana kelakuan jahil A-chan diturunkan. Benar-benar keluarga yang menarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usai makan malam Naru langsung menggendong A-chan ke kamar untuk menidurkan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Suara A-chan yang sudah mulai menguap dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya membuat Naru langsung memutuskan untuk menidurkan putri kecilnya terlebih dahulu.

Cklek!

Naru membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan _topless _dengan sebuah handuk ditangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan ravennya yang basah. Bak seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta wajah Naru langsung memerah sempurna hingga ketelinga. Dada bidang Sasuke serta perut ratanya yang _six pack_ ditambah efek tetesan air yang menetes dari surai hitam sang suami terlihat begitu seksi dan ehm! Menggairahkan untuk disentuh.

"Amaya sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke ketika pria tampan itu masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Ah, nnggg, i-iya." Jawab Naru gugup dan berjalan ke arah tepi ranjang. Didudukkan dirinya pada ranjang tersebut dan memutuskan untuk langsung berbaring, menutup dirinya hingga sebatas dada dengan _bed cover_ agar pikirannya sedikit bersih dari berbagai macam hal nakal yang mulai memenuhi otaknya. Ckckck, _such a naughty woman isn't she?_

Tak lama Sasuke juga naik ke atas ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Naru. Punggung tegapnya ia sandarkan pada _head board_ ranjang sementara tangannya meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Naru melirikkan matanya pada Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membaca buku dengan sebuah kaca mata baca yang biasa ia gunakan. Oniksnya tampak begitu fokus dan serius pada buku digenggamannya. Huuuh, memang apa menariknya membaca buku setebal itu? Sampai sekarang pun Naru sendiri juga masih tidak mengerti dengan salah satu hobi suaminya ini. Saat melihat novel Harry Potter yang tebalnya melebihi kamus saja ia langsung ingin muntah, yaaah meskipun ia sangat menggemari film-filmnya. Namun ia telah bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia, Namikaze Naru –yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi Uchiha Naru- tidak akan pernah mau meski dibayar berapapun untuk membaca bahkan untuk menyentuh buku tebal itu. Aiiiisssshh, memikirkannya saja ia sudah merinding.

"Teme, tadi kulihat kau berbicara dengan Valerie setelah makan malam. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hn, bukan hal yang terlalu penting."

Naru menggembungkan kedua pipinya, sedikit kesal juga dengan jawaban sang suami yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Padahalkan ia penasaran. Huh, dasar Uchiha! Berusaha untuk tidak melontarkan kalimat balasan yang mengundang pertikaian, akhirnya Naru memutuskan untuk mencari topik lain yang lebih nyaman untuk dibicarakan.

"Hey teme, kita jadi pergi kan besok?"

"Hn."

"Tidak terasa ya sudah mau 3 tahun. Rasanya saat itu aku masih melihatnya menggeliat mungil di dalam balutan tebal kain rumah sakit."

Sasuke melirikkan oniksnya sekilas pada wajah Naru yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas karena hal ini. Ia juga kadang masih tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan memiliki sebuah keluarga yang begitu hangat bersama Naru, bahkan tidak pernah dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

"Uuumm, 'Suke?" tanya Naru dengan nada yang tidak biasa, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau sedikit terusik juga dalam kegiatan membacanya. Namun sebagai seorang Uchiha tentunya ia tetap menyembunyikan ekspresinya tersebut.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Naru mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kiri Sasuke dengan sedikit manja. Kemudian ia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh sang suami. "Mmm, masih lama tidak membaca bukunya?" Sasuke memperhatikan Naru dari ekor matanya, kemudian kembali menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang sudah menjadi _trademark_ miliknya.

"A-aaku, aku mau 'itu'." Ucap Naru malu-malu dengan wajah yang telah memerah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Wajah cantiknya ia tenggelamkan pada bahu Sasuke seakan menghindari tatapan intens dari suaminya sendiri. Melihat reaksi Naru yang menurut Sasuke sangat menarik ini pun membuat dirinya mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya menyeringai ke arah sang istri. Pria yang telah memiliki empat buah hati itu pun meletakkan buku yang tadi ia baca di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjang mereka. Bibir tipisnya mengecup puncak kepala Naru cukup lama seakan terbuai dengan wangi khas citrus yang biasa ia cium setiap hari. Setelah merasa cukup ia pun mengakhiri kecupannya pada puncak kepala Naru dan kembali memberikan seringai khasnya yang kerap kali tidak pernah gagal membuat sang istri jengkel.

"_Horny_ huh?"

Blush!

"Uuukkhhh, kalau tidak mau yasudah!" seru Naru kesal dan bermaksud menjauhkan dirinya dari sang suami. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukan gerakan lebih jauh, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu memerangkap tubuh langsing wanita blonde itu dengan tubuh tegap miliknya yang tentu saja jauh lebih besar.

Brugh!

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menginginkannya." Bisik Sasuke seduktif tepat ditelinga kanan Naru, mendatangkan suara desahan indah yang berhasil lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Dan kejadian setelahnya kalian pasti bisa menebaknya sendiri kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya Naru dan Sasuke tengah bersiap di depan pintu utama kediaman Namikaze-Senju. Hari ini mereka bermaksud untuk mencari berbagai keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk perayaan pesta ulang tahun sang bungsu Uchiha karena acaranya akan diadakan esok sore di rumah ini (sesuai dengan permintaan Tsunade dan Jiraiya). Mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keempat buah hati mereka bersama Tsunade karena akan sangat merepotkan nantinya jika mengajak keempatnya berbelanja dengan sejumlah barang yang pastinya tidak sedikit. Mengingat pesta perayaan yang akan diselenggarakan untuk putri bungsu mereka tergolong pesta besar.

"_Bye bye mommy~ bye bye daddy~"_

"_Bye bye sweetheart~._ Jangan nakal selama _mommy_ dan _daddy_-mu pergi ne?"

"Owkey!"

Sasuke mencium kening A-chan sekilas dan mendatangkan suara kekehan lucu dari balita mungil itu sebelum menurunkannya kembali dari gendongannya.

"Baa-chan, terima kasih karena mau menjaga mereka hari ini untuk kami. Aku janji akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin."

"Hm, pergilah. Masalah mereka tidak usah kau pikirkan."

"Ne, arigatou baa-chan." Naru melepaskan pelukannya pada Tsunade dan kini beralih menatap sikembar dan anak lelaki tunggalnya. "Val, tetap di rumah dan jangan keluar satu langkah pun dari sini. Vic, kau awasi saudari kembarmu. Hikaru, jaga kedua kakak dan adikmu. Ingat, kaasan tidak akan mentolerir alasan apapun jika salah satu dari kalian melanggarnya. _Understood_?"

"Ne kaasan." Ucap ketiganya kompak dengan nada datar.

"Hihihi, andeytud! Andeytud!" teriak A-chan riang sambil bertepuk tangan seraya berusaha menggoda ketiga kakaknya. Dan hal ini ternyata sukses mengundang _death_ _glare_ tingkat tinggi dari Valerie, gelengan kepala dari Victoria, serta tatapan datar dari sang kakak lelakinya. Sementara Sasuke selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha hanya menyeringai menatap ekspresi unik yang ditampilakan keluarga kecilnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, kami pergi dulu ya. Jaa ne!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaaaa, aku bosaaaaaannn!" teriak Valerie dari ruang tengah ketika ia dan kedua saudaranya yang lain sedang berkumpul di sana. Amaya sendiri tengah digendong oleh Tsunade ke arah taman belakang kediaman Namikaze-Senju.

"Tsk, berhentilah berteriak Val. Kau merusak gendang telingaku." Tukas Victoria sarkastik dengan wajah datar khas Uchihanya.

"_Oh shut up_ Vic! Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku di penjara luas yang mereka sebut rumah ini."

"_Yeah_, dan ini sudah yang KELIMA kalinya kau mengeluhkan hal yang sama dalam 5 menit terakhir." Balas Victoria dengan menekankan kata kelima pada saudari kembarnya yang kini tengah duduk tidak nyaman disofa.

"Hey, itu bukan salahku! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku ini tipe orang yang gampang bosan?" Victoria hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan menanggapi pertanyaan kakak kembarnya. _"Humph, damn this place! I'm so boring in here!"_

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba jalan-jalan disekitar rumah ini saja nee-san?" ucap Hikaru tiba-tiba tanpa melepas pandangannya sedikit pun dari PSP yang ada ditangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau sendirian!"

"Hn."

"Dan karena itu kau harus ikut bersamaku!"

"Hn."

"_I take that as a yes."_

Tanpa mau membuang banyak waktu lagi akhirnya Valerie menyeret paksa Hikaru bersamanya sepanjang koridor. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka Victoria pun mengekor dibelakang kedua saudaranya. Ketika Valerie bertanya alasan Victoria mau ikut serta maka jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Uchiha muda itu adalah, "Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga Uchiha muda itu mengelilingi kediaman Namikaze-Senju yang tergolong sangat luas. Hmm, kurang lebih luasnya hampir sama dengan Uchiha mansion. Mereka berjalan santai mengelilingi setiap ruangan yang mereka anggap menarik. Lengan Hikaru tengah diapit oleh Valerie agar adik lelakinya itu tidak bisa kabur kemanapun. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja karena safir Hikaru sepenuhnya hanya fokus pada PSP yang ada digenggamannya. Sementara itu Victoria hanya menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hm? Ruangan apa ini?" tanya Valerie saat ketiganya tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar yang tersegel oleh beberapa kertas mantra bertuliskan huruf-huruf kanji Jepang. "Vic, kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Entahlah Val. Aku belum pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya."

"Kuil suci."

"Huh?"

"Itu kuil suci milik klan Senju." Jelas Hikaru yang entah sejak kapan perhatiannya telah terlepas dari PSP yang ia genggam sepanjang jalan tadi. Iris safirnya kini terfokus dan menatap dingin pada pintu besar dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang tempat ini Hikaru?" tanya Valerie pada Hikaru yang hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala singkat dari bocah lelaki itu. Dan entah kenapa Victoria sedikit merasa janggal akan hal ini. Hatinya seakan mengatakan agar mereka menjauhi tempat itu segera sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpa ketiganya. Baru saja Victoria akan berbicara, namun Valerie sudah lebih dulu memotongnya dengan nada khas Uchihanya. Haaaah, betapa ia tidak ingin mendengar nada itu dari saudari kembarnya. Karena jika Valerie sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, maka ia **harus** mendapatkannya meski dengan cara apapun. Tsk, terkadang ia membenci darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam diri mereka. Keinginan seorang Uchiha dalam mendapatkan sesuatu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kita **harus** masuk ke dalam."

"Val, untuk kali ini tolong dengarkan aku. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang tempat ini, dan sebaiknya kita jangan masuk ke dalam."

"Oh Vic, ayolah. Aku jamin kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak Val. Kita harus pergi secepatnya dari tempat ini."

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap masuk ke dalam!"

"Val!"

"Vic!"

Dua pasang oniks itu menatap satu sama lain seraya saling mengintimidasi. Hening menyelimuti ketiganya hingga akhirnya desisan tajam dari Victoria terdengar.

"Tsk, kau benar-benar keras kepala."

"Terima kasih, dan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh. Kuil yang mereka masuki tidak jauh berbeda dengan kuil-kuil kebanyakan yang pernah mereka kunjungi bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Hanya saja mungkin arsitekturnya yang tergolong unik sehingga membuat kuil ini jadi memiliki ciri khas tersendiri.

"Baik, kita sudah melihat semuanya. Aku sarankan agar kita keluar secepatnya sebelum—"

Cring cring cring

"S-suara apa itu?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu Val."

"Hi-hikaru, kau periksa sekarang!"

"Hn?" gumam Hikaru tidak jelas seraya bertanya pada kakaknya kenapa harus ia yang memeriksanya.

"Kau tentunya tidak ingin PSP berhargamu ini dihancurkan bukan?" Dan akhirnya dengan amat berat hati Hikaru melakukan apa yang diinginkan Valerie.

Hikaru berjalan ke arah sumber suara yang ia yakini adalah suara lonceng. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kuil hingga safirnya menyipit tajam saat melihat potongan pita merah yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya kini berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pita yang sepertinya tergencet oleh salah satu pintu geser kuil. Dengan amat perlahan ia menundukkan tubuhnya, tangannya mencoba untuk meraih pita tersebut, namun saat ia akan menarik pita yang tergencet itu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tarikan yang arahnya berlawanan dari tarikannya. Hikaru mengerutkan keningnya seraya berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya akhirnya bocah Uchiha ini menarik pintu geser kuil sedikit demi sedikit hingga kemudian kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat objek yang tak asing lagi dimatanya.

"Hikayuuuu!"

"Baiklah Val, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Kau lihat? Tidak ada apapun yang menarik di kuil tua ini. Suara itu hanya suara A-chan yang memainkan lonceng kuil, dan sejauh yang telah kita telusuri tidak ada satu hal aneh pun di sini." Jelas Victoria panjang lebar seraya memberi alasan selogis mungkin agar kakak kembarnya ini mau meninggalkan tempat yang tengah mereka jejaki.

"Tapi aku masih belum puas Vic!"

"Val, tadi kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat aneh ini jika kita tidak menemukan apapun di sini. **Dan kenyataannya** adalah-kita-**tidak**-menemukan-**apapun**." Desis Victoria dengan nada berbahaya pada setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bahkan oniksnya pun kini menatap tajam Valerie seakan menantang balik sang kakak.

"Okey, kau menang! KITA akan KELUAR dari sini. _Happy now_?"

"_Very much."_

"Hikaru, gendong A-chan keluar."

"Jyaaaaa! Teyowongan teyowongan!" ucap A-chan senang saat balita itu entah bagaimana berhasil menggeser salah satu tatami dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh mungilnya langsung menghilang ke dalam sesuatu dibalik tatami itu. Ketiga Uchiha lain yang menyaksikan adegan itu langsung memandang horor ke arah adik bungsu mereka dan reflek berlari secepat yang mereka bisa dengan harapan bahwa adik mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"A-chan! Oh tidak, dia masuk ke dalam tempat gelap itu! Vic, bagaimana ini?"

"Oh Val, tenanglah. Kita coba turun ke sana dan membawanya kembali ke sini."

"Biar aku saja yang turun. Nee-san tunggulah di atas."  
"Aku ikut!"

"Val!"

"Vic, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kedua adik kecilku di bawah sana seorang diri. Aku kakak tertua kalian... jadi izinkanlah aku untuk melindungi kalian semua."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu, baik Victoria maupun Hikaru seakan memikirkan dalam-dalam kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari kakak mereka.

"_Allright Val, you got my permission."_ Ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum kecil dan manatap oniks yang serupa seperti miliknya dengan penuh kepercayaan. Mereka berdua kemudian menatap Hikaru yang hanya menyeringai tanda ia sependapat dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Baik, kita awali ini berempat, maka kita akhiri pula ini berempat." Dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh ketiganya pun menghilang ke dalam lubang gelap tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nnngghh~"

"Val, bangunlah!"

Valerie melenguh pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Dilihatnya Victoria tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang sedikit aneh dengan wajah Victoria, entah kenapa ia terlihat lebih... dewasa? Namun tak lama setelahnya kedua oniks Valerie melebar begitu menyadari sesuatu yang hilang dari mereka, "Vic? Yang lain mana? Hikaru dan A-chan?" Mendengar pertanyaan ini raut wajah Victoria langsung berubah pucat. Terlihat beberapa tetes keringat dingin turun membasahi pelipisnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini semua. I-ini benar-benar tidak logis."

Melihat wajah pucat saudari kembarnya membuat Valerie mengerutkan dahi. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia melihat Vic panik seperti ini. Dan itu berarti hanya ada satu penjelasan, MEREKA-DALAM-MASALAH-BESAR.

"Vic, cepat katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" teriak Val tidak sabar saat dirasanya Vic tidak juga mau memberikan penjelasan apapun kepadanya. Baru saja gadis itu akan menghampiri adik kembarnya, namun sebuah suara berat khas laki-laki menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia hampir mencapai tempat sang adik berdiri.

"Nee-san?" Oniks Val melebar tidak percaya saat melihat sosok yang barusan memanggil dirinya neesan itu. Di sana, sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tampan berusia sekitar 16 tahun, berambut raven, dengan sepasang safir indah yang menatapnya datar. Oh tidak, ia amat mengenal tatapan itu. Karena hanya dua orang saja dalam hidupnya yang dapat menatap sedingin dan sedatar pemuda itu sekarang. Pertama sang ayah, kemudian yang kedua adalah...

"K-kau... Hi-hikaru?"

Adik lelakinya yang berusia 12 tahun.

"Uuunngghh, kalian semua berisik~" keluh suara lain dengan nada manja yang Val yakini 100% adalah suara dari seorang gadis. Oniksnya kembali terbelalak saat ia melihat seorang gadis remaja berambut raven panjang dengan sepasang hazel -yang Val tahu betul siapa pemilik hazel itu- sekarang tengah menggelayut manja pada salah satu lengan Hikaru dewasa. Val menelan ludahnya gugup, napasnya bagai tercekat ditenggorokannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin! Ini semua benar-benar gila! Batinnya berteriak seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"J-jangan bilang kalau dia—"

"_Yes... she is."_ Ucap Vic lirih dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak terbaca.

"_Impossible..."_

"Val, sepertinya kita... kita terlempar ke dimensi lain." Ucap Victoria pelan sambil berjalan ke depan seraya memberi sinyal kepada Valerie untuk mengikutinya. Tepat saat Valerie sampai di samping saudari kembarnya ia tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa terkejut yang menyerangnya. Di depan sana, tepatnya di bawah mereka berpijak terlihat hamparan rumah-rumah penduduk bergaya Jepang kuno, namun yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi adalah beberapa orang terlihat berlarian dari satu atap ke atap yang lain TANPA PELINDUNG APAPUN dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat.

Ini— ini mustahil!

** TBC **

Well, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF bergenre Sci Fi, gimana menurut kalian minna? Bagus? Buruk? Atau aneh? Silahkan RnR :D

**This fic i dedicated special for my lovely aegya. Tanjoubi Omedetou A-chan~ u.u**


End file.
